So This is What Normal is
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: When our favorite ninjas are sent to our world they must face their most difficult mission yet...High school.Watch as our characters get chased by angry mobs and fan girls. Can they survive without killing people and or going insane.
1. Prologue

So this is what Normal life is like

Disclaimer: I own none of the pretty ninjas sadly.

Chapter 1-Prologue:

Sakura and all the other rookies and sand siblings were assembled in the Hokage's office awaiting the instructions of the half drunk Hokage aka Tsunade who was laying on her desk with her half lidded eyes on the group. Shizune steped in with a bucket of water and dumped it on Tsunade's head which automatically induced a screech of annoyance as she got up and glared at her previous apprentice.Shizune took the hint and ran out frightning yelling muttering something about drun hokages and impeachment.

"Tsunade-Shishou get up you said something was wrong and that it had to do with that child molesting snake" Sakura her favorite pink haired apprentice demanded with a hint of annoyance mixed in her voice which made everyone in the room shudder with fear of the only woman beside the Hokage herself that could break wall and mountians with one punch.

"Umm Sakura-chan your scarring me" Naruto said right before Sakura's fist and Naruto"s head collided with such a force it left a bump bulging out of Naruto's head.

"Well back to the point" Gaara said trying to stop the pink haired kunoichi from killing the self proclaimed future hokage.

"Well Orochimaru has been spotted outside the gates of Konoha"Said Tsunade groggily. Sasuke glared at the thought of the name Orochimaru. Sasuke had come back from the Konoha's very own peopdaphile Orochimaru's grasp after he attempted to aquainted with Sasuke's body.

"So whats our mission" asked Neji who was staring outside at the bird who flew freely while listening to the meeting that was being held.."Well your mission is to go and look around the area and the leader will be Sakura because she can actually keep a level head in the face of battle" Tsunade replied drifting back into her night-night land.

"Hai" they all replied filing back out of the room and back into the hall so they could make a plan.

"So troublesome"Shikamaru moaned.

"So let's get started Sakura said attempting not to yell at everyone. Neji you and Hinata will be our scouts,Shikamaru and Temari our strategists,me the medic,Kiba and Shino our detectors and everyone else our power.We will be forming a triangle around me because of me being the medic and if I were hit you wouldn;t be able to be healed which would suck so Neji,Hinata,Shikamaru,Temari,Shino and Kiba in front and the rest of you in the back in case of a likely attack".Sakura concluded rather breathlessly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"Everyone said confuzled. "So go get whatever you need and meet at the gate in twenty minutes and don't pull a Kakashi on me or I will kill you"Sakura said cracking her knuckles.They all dissapeared a minute after that and met at the gate.

"Let's go"Naruto said doing the believe it pose.


	2. Battle The Snake and Loose

Chapter 2-Battle the snake and lose

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

They had been walking for a hour and a half when they came to a clearing where they heard the cackling of the Snake-teme. They all took a fighting stance as Sakura stayed back and observed the fight just incase they need her. Sasuke started by running and throwing shuriken and kunai by the dozens.Naruto followed by attacking blindly which Sakura was going to beat him for later if they made it.Naruto's attack was intercepted by Kabuto who was trying to render Naruto paralyzed. Sasuke was joined by Shino,Gaara,and Neji who was trying to deprive Orochimaru of chalkra but sadly was not succeeding. Hinata was hitting Kabuto with everything she had as Naruto delivered the finishing blow that all the others who were fighting the sound nins heard and looked up to see. Orochimaru was starting to get worried about actually winning.

"Guys be careful"Yelled Sakura who had finally joined the fray by breaking a few bones and other assorted body parts. The others were done killing off the other sound nins and joined all the others who were fighting Orochimaru who summoned a gigantic snake who attacked all of them leaving Naruto and Sasuke to finish Orochimaru. Everyone else was dodgeing the snake's pet snake's attack.

Sasuke had fired up chidori and lunged at Orochimaru while Naruto started spinning Rasengan and dashed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru got hit and landed on the ground a bloody mess just as the others defeated his summoning. They all gathered around him but then he started doing hand signs and then said Forbidden Dimensional warp jutsu which is a kinjutsu.

Then for the rookies everything went back and next thing they know they are in a hospital surrounded by people who weren;t ninjas or anyone from any village and then she looked out the windows and saw all the other commotion and was shocked.


	3. WTF am I

Chapter 3- WTF Where am I

Disclaimer:I own none of them even though I wish I did.

Sakura nearly fainted when she saw the thigs below her cars and tall sky scrapers. The others walked up to her and looked to where she was looking at and gasped. A nurse walked in to see them all gasping.

"Do you know your names"the nurse asked politely.

"Where are we" Sakura asked dazed.

"Tokyo but do you know your names"

"Hai"They all said simaltaniously.

"Okay so tell me"

"I'm Haruno Sakura"Said Sakura who was rubbing her head

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke"Said Sasuke who was recieving looks from all the nurses.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki"Said Naruto giving her a thumbs up.The rest of the intro's went on like this and it turns out that the nurses name was Megumi but Umi for short and apparently they had recieved amnesia and that they would get appartments, jobs,funding and go to school soon.The nurse left soon after all of the explanations.

"Wait more schooling"Naruto cried.

"Well apparently the snake teme sent us here and we will have to play their rules untill we figure out how to get out but first thing first can we still use our jutsus"Sakura said explaing everything, Gaara summoned his sand which came to him,Hinata and Neji used byakuugan while Sasuke used sharingan.

:"Okay so we can use our jutsus and that is great so all we have to do is live here untill we find a way to get back" Neji said.The nurse walked back in and said"You will be living in an Apartment building every three people gets their own apartment and tommorow you will be going to school at Fugaku High School".

"Okay"Said Sasuke

"Do we get to move in today" asked Ino

"Yes and its already been furnished"said Megumi


	4. School is Form of Mental Torture

Chapter 4-School is a form of mental torture

The next day after settling into their new homes that in every apartment is one team they got ready for school. The girls wore the whiet blouses with the blue tie and a blue plad skirt and it was a sailor fuku.The boys wore a blue full length jackets and blue pants with black shoes.

Sakura wore her hair up in a ponytail whil Ino wore hers in a short bun.Hinata kept her hair the same except curled it and Tenten wore her hair down as well as Temari. The boys wore different things let's just go with that. Sasuke wore his hair the same but put the uchiha fan on the back and Naruto wore his jacket open with a black shirt with a spiral showing. Neji wore his hair in a loose ponytail and he wore wrappings on his arms.While Kankuro ditched the face paint and Gaara ditched the gourd much to his protest.Shino some how founs a way to pull the neck of the jacket up and so it covers his face and he wears his sunglasses.Kiba still has the markings he hid Akamaru in his jacket. Chouji wore his closed comepletely and he wore his hair down. Shikamaru wore his hair up and his jacket slightly open.Lee wore his spandex suit under his uniform and his hair in bowl form.

"So is everone ready"Temari called into everyone's rooms.Everyone walked out and headed to the bus stop which was crowded but once they stepped on the street the people at the stop all looked at them and were amazed by them and their apperances.The bus approached and they stepped on and they were astounded.Sasuke got pulled onto a seat by a fangirl so did the rest of the boys.The girls sat by eachother due to the fact that the men were staring at them like pieces of meat. Sakura shuddered,sasuke was on the verge of killing all of them because they were worse than the others at home and the same goes for most of the others.They arived at a huge building that was filled with students.They found the office and collected their schedules.They were being pared off with eachother.

Sakura & Gaara's Schedule

1st Hour:Language

2nd Hour:Math

3rd Hour:Reading

4th Hour:Cooking

Lunch

5th Hour:Science

6th hour:Drivers Ed

Naruto & Hinata's Schedule

1st Hour:Math

2nd Hour:Language

3rd Hour:Science

4th Hour:Tech

Lunch

5th Hour:Reading

6th hour:Band

Sasuke & Shino's Schedule

1st Hour:Reading

2nd Hour:Language

3rd Hour:Math

4th Hour:Science

Lunch

5th Hour:P.E

6th hour:Photography

Kiba & Ino's Schedule

1st Hour:Science

2nd Hour:Art

3rd Hour:Language

4th Hour:Math

Lunch

5th Hour:Drama

6th hour:Reading

Temari & Shikamaru's Schedule

1st Hour:Year Book

2nd Hour:Reading

3rd Hour:Family and Consumer science

4th Hour:Language

Lunch

5th Hour:Math

6th hour:Science

Chouji Lee & Kankurou"s Schedule

1st Hour:Cooking

2nd Hour:Health

3rd:Language

4th:Math

Lunch

5th hour:Reading

6th Hour:Science

Tenten & Neji's Schedule

1st Hour:Dance

2nd Hour:World HIstory

3rd Hour:Science

4th Hour:Reading

Lunch

5th Hour:Language

6th Hour:Math


	5. School Gives My brain a BooBoo

Chapter 5-School Gives My Brain a BooBoo

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the pretty charecters.

They all went their seperate ways as the bell rang throughout the hall and after they got lost several times they all found their classes without getting killed or killing anybody..

_**With Gaara and Sakura:**_

"I said it was that it was this way"Sakura said triumphantly as she opened the door.She saw all the people and panicked when the teacher called their names to have them introduce themselves.Gaara started very gruelsomely.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara and it is not wise to mess with me because those wh oodo usually die" Gaara said giving everyone a glare that made the teacher wet his pants.Sakura followed.

"Hello I am Sakura Haruno and I was a top student at my last school oh yeah and if you touch me I will break your arms off"sakura said

**"Wow emo moment there"inner Sakura said.**"Shut up"sakura thought.

"Well have a seat" said the teacher trying not to look nervous oh yeah and the teachers name was Tabata-sensei.After a few glares for Gaara and a slap from Sakura things went normal for the rest of the period.

_**With Naruto and HInata:**_

"Welcome said the burly math teacher who was showing how to find the Y-intercept introduce yourselves to us"

"I'm Naruto the future Hokage Believe it!" Naruto yelled which gave the teacher the impression that this was going to be a long year.

"I-I'm Hinata H-y-y-uuga"Hinata said shyly as she hid behind Naruto who was giving the good guy pose.

"Alright let's get started"the teacher said and everything went smooth on from here except for Naruto's crys of Protest of getting homework.

_**With Shino and Sasuke:**_

"This is boring"said Sasuke who had just introduced himself and Shino was just standing there which scarred most of everyone in the room including the teacher.

They both sat down and Sasuke was glaring at all the girls who were giving him fan girl looks.The teacher tried to teach but all the girls were giggling while all the boys were glaring at Sasuke who gladly returned the glare ten fold.

The day went on like so which bugged them to no end.

_**With Kiba and Ino:**_

"Why did I have to get stuck with dog boy Ino" pondered out loud as they walked into a classroom which was clearly used for some sort of experimental things.Kiba was about to yell at Ino untill the teacher rudely interupted him by having them introduce themselves to the large class of freaky looking people.

"Hello I am Kiba Inuzuka"said Kiba who was glaring at Ino.

"Hi I am much better than you but you can call me Ino" said Ino abnd then a kid said "So we can call you pig".That set Ino off as she tried to strangle the kid but was stopped by Kiba who said low profile.

"Okaaay"said the teacher who pointed to two desks and continued on teaching the students who were whispering about Ino and KIba.

The day went on like this untill the teacher flipped out and sent them to the principal's office for being disruptions.

_**With Temari and Shikamaru:**_

"This is so troublesome"Shikamaru said as he entered the bleak door that leads to one of the many thibngs he found "Toublesoem".

"God shut up for once"said Temari who was assesing the classroom they were in.

"So introduce yourselves"Said the teacher looking mildly amused.

"I'm Temari and that lazy bum over there is Shikamaru Nara"Said Temari who knew Shikamaru would find it way to troublesome to inroduce himself.They took a seat to where the teacher was pointing to and was greeted by a computer which they half knew how to use.

_**With Lee Kankuro and Chouji:**_

"Yes youth prevail we have gotten here"said Lee who was running around yelling asthey entered the large room.The teacher was amazed by the people who entered into his room looking like freaks of nature.

"So introduce yourselves"The teacher said trying not to look disturbed at the appearences of his new students.

"I am the Green Beast of Konoha Rock Lee" Lee said doing the good guy pose.

"I am Kankuro"Kankuro said not paying attension.

"And I am Chouji Akamichi" said Chouji as they took a seat behind the jocks who were making fun of them.

_**With Tenten and Neji:**_

Neji and Tenten had just entered the bright room and took a seat as the portly teacher was telling them to introduce themsevles.Most of everyone thought n\Neji was a poor blind girl.

"My name is Tenten and this grumpy guy next to me is Neji Hyuuga"Said Tenten cheerfully as she pointed to Neji who was glareing at his teammate who as you can see was embaressing poor Neji.

"Hn"said Neji glaring as they once again sat down in the hard chairs that were aligned with the desks and tables.

"Do you need any help miss" the teacher asked.

"No"Tenten replied. "No I meant the blind girl next to you" the teacher told her. "Oh Neji is a guy and he isn't blind" replied Tenten. During all of this you could see Neji getting madder and madder.

All of their teachers culd see this was going to be a long year.


	6. What Happened In The Principal's Office

Chapter 6-What Really Happened in the Principals Office

Disclaimer:I wish I could own them all but alas I do not.

Ino and Kiba were walking down the hall after just being kicked out of class and going to a thing called the principal's office.

"Grrr this is all your fault"Growled Ino as she contined walking alond the long corridor that lead to their destination.

"How is this my faut when youy were the one trying to strangle that kid who called you a pig. I mean you never do that to sakura when she calls you INo-Pig now do you?" KIba retorted. They had reached a door that said Principal and stepped in. The room was a small room with a desk,chair, computer and pictures. In the chair was a man in a suit with grey hair that obviously was a toupe that looked like a dead cat.

"Come in children and have a seat so we can talk"said the principal who was smiling while pointing to two chairs infront of the oak desk.Ino and KIba had a seat and then stared at the principal while waiting for him to scold them.

"So I understand your new to our school am I correct" the principal said.

"Hai"they both said together

"Alright then I will not give you detension of any sort but if this happens you both will recieve detension.

"Hai"THey said again.

"Hey Principal-Sensei"Ino asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"What is de-ten-tion?"she asked again

"Well it is when you are stuck in a classroom during one of your electives,lunch,or afterschool" the pricipal said sweat dropping.

"Well that sucks"said INo as she started to get up.THe principal waved goodbye as Ino and Kiba left the room in a big hurry.

Once they were outside Ino said"Wow that principal guy is weird".

"Agreed"said KIba as they tried to find their way back to class.

"That detension doesn't sound to bad I mean I've faced worse because were ninjas.Ino said laughing.

"Yeah we go on life threatning missions everyday"said KIba joining INo in laughing at the pathetic thind known as "Detension".

"Yeah" Ino said.

"Your not so bad Pig"Kiba said laughing.

"Your not so bad either dog boy' Ino said laughing as well.

Their laughter was heard in every class and everyone was wondering WTH they were laughing so hard at.Thay finally reached the familiar glass door and stepped in and took their seats once again still snickering at their little conversation that they shared in the hallway.


	7. Neji doesn't Dance

Chapter 7-Neji doesn't Dance

Disclaimer:I don't own any of them becaus if I did it would be choas.

Tenten and Neji had just found out what the class was and Neji was freaking out because of the fact that he has to dance and he was also panicing about what he has to dance in."Tenten I do not dance"Neji said as they were being given their new dance leotards which Neji's looked strangely like Lee's and Gai's green jumpsuits but it was black.Tenten's was an actual leotard but it had ruffles that she wanted to hack off with a kunai so badly but the teacher said that you would get in trouble for harming them in anyway

"Sorry Neji it wasn't my choice of class" said Tenten looking at her leotard in digust.Neji went to the boys changing area because strangely there were a few boys.In the boys area most of them were scrawny. Neji went into one of the stalls and changed into the freaky weird leotard. Once he got into it he went to go see how bad he looked and to go put away his clothes.Neji looked in the mirror and suprisingly he didn't look that bad but in his opinion he looked really bad because somehow in his distorted mind he thinks he resmbles Lee.Once he walked into the clearing of the boys area the scrawny kids were loking at him in awe as he put away his clothes in a locker.

"Why are you here you look pretty strong"asked a blonde skinny guy.

"Because I was forced here"Neji replied glaring at him with his most evil Hyuuga glare.THe guy ran away in fear.

In the girls area Tenten changed into her leotard which wasn't all that bad except for the ruffles that bugged her ever so much.The leotard was tight so it clung to her curves.She walked out and put her clothes inher locker.SHe sat down on a cold bench and looked at the other girls. THe others were all wannabes.The teacher walked in with her clipboard and lead them outside to where the boys were .Tenten spotted Neji and Had to admit he looked good.

Neji had found Tenten looking at him and then he noticed her leotard.She looked pretty good in it even if it had the ruffles that bugged both of them even if he would never admit it. He walked over to Tenten and they both headed to the bleachers where everyone was sitting. The teacher started to give out random instuctions and critism.Then the teachers lecture turned to them they were supposed to show them what they knew after watching the others for awhile and if they didn't try they would fail and everyone Konoha knew Neji does not fail what so ever. Tenten refused to be underminded by these wannabe preps so she was going to attempt to copy the moves.

The people were doing twirls jumps leaps and stretches. Once they stopped the teacher told them to try what they could remeber from what they just saw. Neji and Tenten started off from the begening and did everything perfectly and even fixed what they couldn't the others couldn't accomplish. BY the end people were astonished and the teacher was clapping.

"Tenten if you ever tell someone about what I just did I will kill you slowly and painfully"Neji threated as he panted from lack of air from doing the stupid dance that they just had accomplished.

"Likewise for you to Neji except I will tell your uncle that you danced around like a girl"said Tenten smirking in triumph over the Hyuuga for once in her life time.

"You wouldn't" Neji said as he glared just as strong.

"Well if you tell anyone about what you just saw you will find out" Tenten said getting up to get some water. Neji followed and got some to. THe teacher asked them if they had ever danced before in their lives and of course they both said no leaving a puzzled teacher behind them as they went to go put on their regular clothes on with the rest of the class because it was almost time to leave fot their next class.

Once they were both dressed they once again went to sit on the bleachers.THey sat by themselves because their other classmates were weird not a little weird they were flat out weird they were the defenition of weirdo. Neji decided that he hated dancing with a passion of one thousand burning suns. While Tenten decided she was going to figure out who gavethem this class and torture them. The bell rang and they all headed out to their next class which hopefully would not scar them as much as the class known as dance.


	8. Chouji lee and Kankuros adventure Health

Chapter 8-Chouji's lee's and Kankuro's adventures in health class

Disclaimer:Sadly I own none of the peoples because if I did Sasuke would never of turned to the child molesting snake.(that is just my opinion)

Kankurou Lee and Chouji had just walked into their class and saw diagrms of bodys,skeletons,and other things that nearly made Chouji puke. They took a seat in the desks in the back so that they would be as farway as possible. THen the teacher walked in.The teacher was a cheerful black haired woman about the age of thirty. She wore a blue jacket with a white shirt under it and a matching blue kirt the came down to her knees.To complete the outfit she had small black high heels that looked really painful.

"I wonder how she can walk in those shoes"asked Konkuro who was checking out a blonde ditzy girl three chairs in front of him.

"I don't know " said Rock Lee pondering the question that had just been asked.

"She must use some sort of chalkra manipulation" Chouji replied.

"Nope because Neji said that none of these people have ever activated their chalkra"Said Rock Lee as the teacher started talking about what they intended to do today. They only heard the words the talk and discussion. They truly had no idea what "The Talk" was and they were sure that it was harmless so they contined their conversation.

"Do you think that Kakashi uses hair gel to make his hair stand up like that"Kankuro asked

"I bet he does" Chouji replied.

"Yeah because no one's hair can defy the laws of physics without lots and lots of hair gel" Rock Lee concluded.Then the teacher told them to pay attension to the movie because it will answer all questions.

"I hope it's Bambi"Rock Lee said before the movie started as the other two just stared at him and then they all started to watch the movie.

_**Thirty minutes Later:**_

Kankuro was in the corner in feedle position. While Rock Lee was out cold with a nose bleed,a concussion and several other injuries. Chouji had his head in his chip bag ever since the first three minutes of the movie. The teacher got them all up and normal again. Then the teacher decided to discuss the movie. THe teacher called on Kankuro.

"That was the most disgusting and disturbing movie I have ever seen. Can I borrow it I want my brother and sister to watch it"said Kankuro who was looking at the teacher straight in the eye. Of course the teacher turned down Kankuros request and went on to Rock Lee who was crying.

"Why couldn't we watch Bambi"cried Rock Lee. The teacher went onto Chouji because she didn't want to have to answer Rock Lee's question because lets just say she would have to do that all over again and she didn't feel like having to explain the facts of life to anyone at this very moment in time and especially to these children.

"I didn't see the movie therefore I do not have an input" said CHouji who was having one of his "Smart Moments".

"Be thankful"said Kankuro who was waiting for the bell to ring while the teacher was summing up the video.Kankuro Lee and Chouji will be forever scarred mentally and physically. The bell finally rang as everyone ran outside to get away from the horrid video. Anyone whop saw that video would never look at a video the same way again.


	9. Temari and Shikamaru Vs THe Evil Baby

Chapter 9-Temari and Shikamaru Vs. THe Evil Baby of Doom

Disclaimer:I do noy own any of them no matter how much I wish I did.

Temari and Shikamaru enterd the family and consumer science room and sat down at the red area where they were greeted with replicas of children.Everyone was talking untill the teacher came in and smacked a ruler on some random students desk. They both jumped in reaction to the loud sharp sound that rang through the room.The teacher introduced hersef and then told them the lesson plan which was on babysitting the little dolls that were in front of them and they would be in pairs. Shikamru and Temari got paired together much to their displeasure.

"Oh great I have to work with Mr.Lazy"Teari complained as she picked up the doll which started crying really loudly which was starting to aggrivate her greatly and even SHikamaru was starting to get infuriated with the stupid annoying doll that they were supposed to take care of for the hour which was driving them both crazy which isn't really hard to do because they were already there but that's besides the point. Shikamaru was even trying to help which you know that when he actually tries to help you know things are bad and we're talking very bad

"Oh great I'm stuck with a toublesome woman and child and I'm not even eighteen" said Shikamaru as he helped Temari try to calm the baby who wouldn't stop. The teacher went off into her office while the other students took care of their babies who didn't cry.Temari was about to chuck the child out the window while SHikamaru already tried this method. THey tried everything that popped into their minds including attempting to feed it ramen that appeared out of no where.

"This child won't shut up"Temari cried trying to shush the baby and rock it to sleep but it wasn't working what so ever.The child was starting to truly get on Shikamaru's nerves which is really dangerous. Teamri set the child down and thought and then picked the child up once again and tried to sing to it which didn't come out very well but I won't give you those details.

"God be quiet you stupid piece of junk"Shikamaru doing the one thing he usually doesn't do and thats get truly angry at something and amazingly this something was an inatimet object who had a voice box and an amplifier. Temari then tried to burp it hoping that would work better than all the other attempts but once again proved in vain.THen they tried to bang it up against the wall which made it scream so know they were driving everyone crazy so a student came up and showed the keys that came with the doll and then miraculosly the doll stopped crying.

"Thank Kami"Shikamaru said as he collapsed in to the chair next to Temari who was repeating this motion.

"I never ever want children if they are goingt o be like that"Temari said as she laid her head on her desk.

"I think we actually agree on something for once"Shikamaru said looking at the ceiling looking as if was trying to see the clouds thought the ceiling.

"I also may kill any child who I hear crying"Temari said tiredly as she yawned and stretched

"Agreed"Shikamaru replied as he drifted off to sleep only to be awoken by the ruler being hit on his desk. But the bell save him before the teacher couuld give him a proper scolding which he thanks Kami-sama for as he and Temari ran out of the room hopping never to see that doll never ever again because that will forever mentally scare him/


	10. Naruto & Hinata meet the computer

Chapter 10- Naruto & Hinata meet the computer

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its pretty characters no matter how much money I bribe them with I still don't own it.

Naruto and Hinata had finally made it into the tech room after HInata fainted several times in an attept to comprehend that Naruto is with her and no one else. In the room were several computers. Naruto had only ever used a computer once in his life.While Hinata practically grew up on one. NAruto went up and cautiously poked it in wonder while Hinata jumped into a chair and went onto the internet where she started going on random websites.The teacher came in and started to say boring stuff about web content and other annoying stuff that no child needs to go through.Then Hinata got a great idea.She started to put down her information as Naruto watched in awe. The next thing he saw was...

I.Will.Be.Strong has joined chatroom 7

CherryBlossom:Hello?

I.Will.Be.Strong:S-s-akura

CherryBlossom:HInata?

I.Will.Be.Strong:Sakura?

CherryBlossom:Hey what class r u in?

I.Will.Be.Strong:T-t-ech

CherryBlossom:Oh well me and Gaara are in Science and we are looking up info on something known as a N.A.S.A.

I.Will.Be.Strong:Oh w-w-ell is your class b-b-oring

CherryBlossom:Yeah

Sand-Fan has joined chatroom 7

Sand-Fan:Sakura,Hinata

I.Will.Be.Strong:Temari?

Sand-Fan:Yeah?

CherryBlossom:Hi :)

Sand-Fan:This school is messed up!!!

CherryBlossom:Why?

Sand-Fan:Well you see me and Shikamaru were in this clss called Family and Consumer Science and we were dealing with a doll and the issue was it wouldn't stop crying.We got stuck with the doll from heck because no matter what we did it would not shut up. I swear I nearly thew it out a window!!!!!!!!!

I.Will.Be.Strong:O.O;

CherryBlossom:Lol

CherryBlossom:Hey guys got caught got 2 go

Sand-Fan:Me 2 I think it was the steam coming out of my ears lol.

I.Will.Be.Strong:B-B-ye Sakura and Temari.

CherryBlossom and Sand-Fan have logged off.

I.Will.Be.Strong:I-I G-g-uess I will go then.

I.Will.Be.Strong Has logged off

"SO what were you doing HInata-Chan" Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"O-o-h nothing Na-na-ruto-K-k-un"Hinata replied turning red.

"OKay"He said as he drifited into the land of wonderous dreams.

"Na-r-ru-to-Kun wake up we don't want to get into trouble" Hinata said looking at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in all the know worlds.The teacher closed the lesson by telling people that the internet can be good and bad and to use it wisley.Hinata even nearly fell asleep in the five minutes that she wasn't talking on the computer. The bell rang shortly after and everyone ran out.

"Atleast this class was more normal than what Temari described hers as"Hinata thought as she joined Naruto in the large crowd of teens.


	11. Lunch,a Flahback,and Anorexic Chicks

Chapter 11-Lunch,a Flashback,and Anorexic Chicks

Disclaimer:I own nothing and that includes Naruto and all his little friends.

All of the ninjas had finally gotten a break in the form of lunch. They had all received their lunch and sat down at a table they officially declared their's(Thanks to a mad Ino ,Sakura,Tenten,Temari and Hinata).

"So how has your day been so far go in order for those with stories" Sakura said as she rested her head next t her lunch.

"Well Neji had to...Mphhh"Tenten said as Neji muffled her mouth and muttered nothing.

"Okay, well we met a weird guy named principal-sensei and we learned about de-ten-sion which is like being held against your will at school"said Ino spoking a infuriated Sakura.

"We had The Talk"said Kankuro shuddering.They all looked at him like he was possessed.

"The talk" the others asked.

"You don't wanna know"Said Kankuro again.They all believed him and dropped the subject.

"Well we got stuck with the baby from heck"said Temari while Hinata and Sakura snickered about their previous conversation with Temari.They all sweat dropped.

"We got to use the computer"said an ecstatic Naruto.They all raised an eyebrow at this remembering why Naruto was not allowed to touch electronics

_Flashback:_

_"Team Seven this is a computer"said Iruka showing them a computer that he had just bought. It was his pride and joy.He had it at his house and he thought Naruto should see it.So Naruto brought his team._

_Sakura was the first one to ask what it does._

_"It calculates stuff" said Iruka all knowingly as he pressed several buttons and it started flashing all different colors and made new shapes._

_"Ohh"they all said in awe as they watched it with great interest._

_"Naruto got on it and he pressed a button and it crashed.They would all remember that day because it was the first time they had seen Iruka cry.They never let Naruto near a computer ever again and as a matter of fact he never got to touch any electronic device ever again._

_End Flashback_

"Okay"Kankuro said going back to eating his "beautiful" lunch as Chouji would say.

"Let's get back to eating"said Sasuke in his usual emo fascade. They continued their lunches which consisted of something known as Pizza,Juice,and Jello.

"WTH is this stuff"said Kankuro poking the Jello.

"Don't know but its good" said Chouji smiling as he ate it.

"Okaaaaaay"said INo looking at him like he was crazy and belonged in an asylum which he probably does.

"So what do you have next Sasuke" said Sakura who was fawning over him.

"Something called P.E."said Sasuke.

"Oh whats that"said Sakura.

"I don't know"Sasuke said rudely to Sakura who was frowning.

"That was mean Teme"said Naruto angerly.

"Dobe" said Sasuke smirking.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

It went on like this for a while until Sakura had enough and told them to shut up or she would knock them both into next Tuesday. They both shut up knowing she would do it. They all continued consuming their weird food. Sakura decide she liked pizza and when she got back to Konoha she would learn how to make it.

A few minutes later a few people came over.In the group was a blond with a snobby attitude,there also was a black haired girl with a shrill voice,and plus another blond that gave true meaning to the saying dumb blond.

"Hey look it's the new freaks" said the first blonds she noticed Sasuke and started flirting with him.

"Hey at least were not weak anorexic chicks like you"Ino shot back as the rest of them shot them a glare that Sasuke was proud of even though he would never tell them that or else it would risk his almighty.

Sakura got up and went over to them and cracked her knuckes and told them they'd better run and they followed her instructions and hight tailed it out of there frightemed asa SAkura as about to vent her anger on their faces and she didn't train with the Goddaimine for nothing. The bell rang for everyone to go to a new class and everyone ran as not to be late for their next class.


	12. PE The Devil's Workout

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 12-P.E. The Devil's Workout

Disclaimer:Ha I don't own Naruto but I do own this muffin (Looks Around)Where'd my muffin go AHHHHH. It looks like I don't even own that!

Shino and Sasuke were walking to the gym as the people here called it. Sasuke personally was afraid of Shino and as he would put it "His icky buggies". He glanced at Shino as he walked a little farther behind him and shuddered at how a person can live with bugs crawling inside of him. The thought made him cringe in disgust. Luckily Shino didn't notice and if he did he wasn't showing any signs of it. They arrived at a double door entrance that was marked gym.

"I guess this is where we go in"Said Sasuke brooding as usual.

_Well no duh smart one and I thought you were supposed to be smart thought Shino _

"Hn" said Shino on the outside not giving into his inner thought .

_Hey thats my word thought Sasuke_

They opened the doors and walked in to the large room. The floor inside was covered with markings that they thought were a seal but they thought that these people didn't have chalkra like them so they can't preform seals like them and why would they need to anyway. They were confused no one else was in there. Then another student came in to see that they were lost.

"Oh you guys are new here and your lost aren't you"said the student politely.

"Hn"Sasuke said as Shino just ignored them.

"I will take than as a yes and we go to the locker rooms to get dressed"the student said again. They looked at him confused but followed him anyway. They reached a single door and they walked in. The room had concrete benches and a few rows of lockers. locker things. They saw guys of all types. There was a strong one,a weak one,and others but just to say there was a lot.

They were given a pair of gym clothes and were told to put them on. The gym cloths consisted of a baggy white shirt and tight black shorts.

Once they were done changing they were lead out to the gym. They were told to run by the overweight gym teacher who held up a clip board.

"Thats all we have to do is run. This is easy"said Sasuke. A boy walked up to them.

He said"You really should run".

"We already did"said sasuke.

Then Shino said "Maybe we should run slower since they aren't shinobi like us and they can't run as fast".

"Hn"Sasuke said.

After they completed their running they were rounded up and onto the bleachers. There they were told that they would be playing football.

"What's foot-ball"asked a clearly confused Sasuke. After they explained football to the new arrivals they went to the field.

At the field they all got into their positions. As they kicked the ball. Sasuke went for it and caught it. Sasuke avoided getting tackled several times. His ninja skills really came in handy for this. He used his sharingan partially but he knew he would be screwed if he got caught using it. He jumped over one of the people blocking his way and swerved. Finally he got a touchdown. After several touchdowns ,a surprised coach and teammates and a near concussion the game was over meaning it was time to get back into the sweaty stinky locker rooms.

Inside the locker rooms Sasuke went to change. Back in his old clothes people started to mess with him. One tried to punch him but he grabbed his fist and nearly broke it. Then someone tried to kick him but he deflected it.

_Oh what I wouldn't give for my sharp pointy weapons Sasuke thought with malice and anger._

He was getting into a full blown fight when the teacher came in and saw but of course oit wasn't his new favorite students fault,no it was the brutes but that was kinda true. So he sent them up to the office to see Mr. Crazy Principal Guy. Soon after that the bell rang and they were dismissed to go to their other classes. Sasuke decided he like P.E. But Shino decided he hated it.


	13. Gaara Meets The Car

Chapter 13-Gaara Meets The Car

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto there would be many changes (evil laughter is heard)Alright so on with the show.

Sakura and Gaara were walking to track which is where the paper told them to go to. Sakura was following the map that the administration had given them. After about fifteen minutes and about ten of those minutes were spent getting lost the other five were spent finding out where they were and getting to where they were supposed to be. Once they arrived the first thing they noticed about this class that made it different from the other classes they attended was that it was outside and the second thing they noticed was that there was a large metal box on wheels which confused them greatly.

"I think that's what they call a car"said Sakura with uncertainty in here voice.

"Hn" said Gaara probably ignoring her. As they walked over to the car they stopped to see other apparent classmates gathering around the benches. They walked over and sat down. From the benches they could see the car which was a very annoying shade of blue. It was powder blue.

"Interesting choice in color" said Sakura with a quirked eye-brow. They waited there until a weird looking guy came whom they both assumed was the teacher. He was wearing a pink sweater and really tight pants. He was also really buff so it kinda freaked them out a little bit. He took attendance and then went about explaining what they were going to do today. He explained a little bit about the car to while he did thins explanation.

According to what info Sakura gather from the teachers little talk they were going to drive this "car" for practice for something called a drivers test which she deemed something like the chunin exams which were probably more deadly. He started to talk about safety and how always to wear a thing called a seatbelt which she completely zoned out on and started to dream about her Sasuke-Kun. After several minutes of this he took the first person and the next and the next which they all came out without a scratch which probably upset Gaara but Sakura didn't know. Sakura decided she wanted Gaara to go first when the teacher gave them the choice. So Gaara got up and went over to the metal contraption and kicked the door trying to get it opened and after two kicks the door hung by a bolt.

Once he got in and so did the teacher he put his seatbelt on like instructed and he floored it but unfortunately it was in reverse so they went flying backwards nearly running into trees before Gaara switched in back so they were flying forwards. Then he stepped on the breaks making them stop and go forwards slightly. Slightly was an understatement the teacher hit his head on the wind shield. They both got out but once the teacher touched the ground he passed out.

Sakura came up to him looking partially amused with his "little" ride and the teachers reaction to it.

"That was fun" said Gaara smirking.

"I bet it was and apparently a lot more dangerous than the chunin exams and probably a lot more fun" said Sakura giggling slightly as Gaara agreed with her by nodding. The bell which signals the end of the day interrupted the moment as they all prepared to head for their lockers and then to their homes.

"THANK KAMI THAT IT IS THE END OF THE DAY!!"yelled an ecstatic pink haired kunoichi as she ran to get all of her stuff.


End file.
